finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Astral
Astrals, also known as the Six , are summons in Final Fantasy XV. They are colossal beings that protect Eos and are worshiped by its populace as gods. As summons, they can be called upon by Noctis Lucis Caelum after he forges a pact with them. The astrals are recurring summons from the Final Fantasy series, and each is associated with a classical element from the series, although not all of the elements represented by the astrals are used for gameplay. Profile ;The Hexatheon :Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone. :Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning. :Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow. :Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides. :Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron. :Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire. :Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos. ::—Cosmogony Said to be physical manifestations of the stars' power, astrals are hinted to be connected to the world's creation. They are intelligent immortal creatures that have their own agendas, speak a unique language only understood by those touched by gods , and play an integral role in the Final Fantasy XV Universe. Indifferent to human affairs, astrals' behavior cannot be interpreted because their thought patterns transcend the comprehension of mankind. Some of the lore concerning the astrals is written into the Cosmogony books found around the world. The astrals are depicted as humanoid in the painting of the prophecy of the True King in the Citadel, although Bahamut the Draconian has wings and Leviathan the Hydraean is depicted as a mermaid. The physical bodies in which they appear to mortals vary, however. The astrals are said to slumber in Eos, such as Titan, but also appear to exist in another realm, as their corporeal bodies can disappear and then reappear at different parts of the world. The astrals are the only beings known to be able to exist in both the mortal realm and the "Astral Realm", although the kings of Lucis can facilitate a similar existence via the Ring of the Lucii, a power implied to originate from the astrals. The kings of Lucis can forge covenants with the astrals and gain their support to their cause. It is unclear whether the king needs to be chosen by the Crystal for the astrals to lend their power, but there are only two known kings astrals forged covenants with, and both were Chosen: the one who fought Starscourge two thousand years ago, and Noctis. Ravus Nox Fleuret seems to believe that the astrals' support proves the king's worthiness as the Chosen, as he tells Lunafreya Noctis will have to prove himself by getting the Hydraean's blessing before he will aid him. Though the king can summon the gods to his aid, he cannot simply do so at will, and the astrals decide to help him on their own. Glimmering soul crystals appear in the air when an astral is offering the chance for the king to summon, but according to Noctis, summoning "takes a lot out of him", implying it is physically exhausting to do. When Prompto asks why don't they simply summon astrals for every battle, Noctis retorts "easy for you to say". The transience of the astrals' existence is best exemplified by Shiva, whose giantess corpse lies in Ghorovas Rift on imperial territory. Despite her corporeal body's death, Shiva exists as both the Messenger Gentiana, and as a flock of fairy-like ice goddesses, who now appear human-sized rather than as a giant. It is implied Shiva has appeared as Gentiana before, as an illustration of an angel-winged Gentiana appears on the Cosmogony. Though Shiva's giantess form is said to be dead, it has changed the local climate into that of a perpetual snowfield, implying it is still powerful and exudes her magic. It is possible that the astrals' true existence is in the Astral Realm, and that even though their corporeal bodies can be defeated in the mortal realm, this does not truly kill them, as they can return in a new body. Though not directly stated, Bahamut could be the astrals' leader or the highest-ranking astral, as he is the one who appears to have orchestrated the purging of the Starscourge from the world via humans by gifting special powers to two mortal bloodlines. Story According to legend Eos was created by a race of beings that descended from a higher plane. The six astrals formed a key part in this creation process, and while the mysterious beings retreated from the world, the astrals would remain and would become recognized as gods by the humans that would inhabit the world. Astrals are a race of their own with their own language and agendas, and a wish to protect the natural world.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/125/1125572/ In A.E., the astral Ifrit betrayed the prosperous nation of Solheim, caused the Great War of Old and created a parasite that slaughtered Solheim's populace. It became known as the Starscourge, a malady that lengthens the nights and turns people into daemons, monsters that emerge at night to kill. Taelpar Crag was created as a result of the War of the Gods, which started with Ifrit’s betrayal, but little additional information is known. Bahamut is said to have descended from the stars to pick the first Oracle. He chose a pious woman of the Fleuret family from Tenebrae and bestowed upon her the power to commune with the Six. Bahamut also gave her his trident. The astrals are said to have gifted mankind a magical Crystal, and chosen a line of mortals to protect it, who became the kings of Lucis. The kings wield special powers and combine their strength across generations with the Ring of the Lucii. A king from the Lucian bloodline purging the world of Starscourge became the prophecy of the True King. '' of the gods sending Messengers to a king of Lucis and an Oracle.]] A king of Lucis is said to have once fought alongside the astrals against darkness, and the Cosmogony claims this prompted the gods to gift the Crystal to him and his ancestors. Trials by which the Six grant their blessings are mentioned in ancient tomes dating back two thousand years. They are said to have left devastation in their wake with entire cities laid to ruin and people saw them as tests of their faith. Ifrit, who fought the other astrals 2,000 years ago, was killed and laid upon the Rock of Ravatogh. The astrals have since become dormant and are said to be slumbering until the fated time when the plague of Starscourge would overwhelm the world. Rather than appearing to mortals in corporeal bodies, the astrals are said to communicate with mankind via Messengers that they send to the Oracle. There are said to be 24 Messengers. Two thousand years ago, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, was a Lucian king chosen by the astrals to save Eos from the Starscourge, but it is unknown whether he is the same king said to have fought the Starscourge alongside the astrals spoken of in legend. Ardyn absorbed countless daemons to save thousands across the world, yet was denounced by the astrals as unclean. He was denied entry to the Astral Realm and demonized by a jealous future king who later became chosen by the Crystal. As his transition rendered him immortal, Ardyn took the surname of "Izunia" and vowed to one day have his revenge on the Lucian bloodline and the Crystal. In M.E. 745, Shiva awoke in the form of an ice giantess in the desert plains surrounding Gralea, the capital of Niflheim. She led an assault on the Niflheim Empire, but was felled by its magitek infantry resulting in an environmental anomaly: the desert transformed into a vast tundra trapped in a perpetual snowstorm. Having lost most of its army, Niflheim began developing magitek soldiers strong enough to fight the astrals, and speculate that the Wallbreaker Wave they are developing could have the power to enfeeble the Six. In M.E. 756, a descendant of the Lucian kings, Noctis Lucis Caelum—the heir apparent to be the 114th king of Lucis—is being called by the Archaean. Noctis is guided to Titan's location by the chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn. Noctis asks to borrow the astral's power when he learns his betrothed, the Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, was previously there, but Titan is also attacked by Niflheim's magitek infantry. Aware Lunafreya seeks to awaken the Six, Noctis accepts their allegiance. He finds Duscae is shrouded in a thunderstorm which does not clear until Ramuh's trial is passed and a covenant with the Fulgurian is made. Noctis is guided by Gentiana, the ageless Messenger of the astrals, who communicates with him telepathically and directs him to where he must be to gain the gods' favor. Lunafreya approaches Leviathan in Altissia with the Trident of the Oracle, but the astral takes offense to being awoken by a mortal. Leviathan is attacked by Niflheim forces, and goes on a rampage across the city. When Noctis asks for her power she rejects him. Lunafreya repels Leviathan's attacks with her trident, but is stabbed by Ardyn while Noctis is unable to help her. Lunafreya uses the trident to call upon the souls of past kings of Lucis to empower Noctis, who forges a covenant with Leviathan after proving his worth to her, and summons Titan to his side who appears in the waters of Altissia in front of the Hydraean. With Lunafreya's death mankind loses a means to communicate with the astrals and Starscourge's advancement accelerates. Noctis continues on his journey to reclaim the stolen Crystal, and when the train they are on is attacked by Niflheim forces, Leviathan dispatches them. When the train passes by Shiva's corpse, Noctis meets Gentiana who transforms into Shiva, and gives him the Trident of the Oracle and forges a covenant with him. Noctis finds the Crystal deep in the imperial lands, and is absorbed inside it. In a realm inside the Crystal he meets Bahamut and learns of his destiny as the True King who can banish Starscourge from Eos at the cost of his own life. Noctis sleeps inside the Crystal for ten years, and Bahamut forges a covenant with him. Noctis returns to the ruins of Insomnia ten years later to fulfill the prophecy. Ardyn ushers Ifrit upon Noctis, but he prevails with the help of the other astrals, including Bahamut. Noctis completes the Lucian kings' contract to the gods by giving up his life to summon the combined powers of his ancestors to erase Starscourge. Gameplay The astrals are unlocked as part of the story. Noctis must defeat the astrals in battle or unlock them through other means to gain their favor. After gaining the astral's blessing, the chance to summon them will appear randomly and the player can summon once per battle. Each astral has its own requirements to be considered during the "summon roll", which happens every 10 seconds. While possible to summon during the first roll, it is rare. Summoning for the first time earns the Divine Intervention achievement/trophy. Titan has a better chance of appearing the more Noctis's allies are in Danger or KO states. The player will have to be in a large enough open area to call him. Ramuh's chances increase the longer the battle goes on. As he doesn't have other requirements he tends to be summoned most often. He can he summoned anywhere. Leviathan requires Noctis to be in Danger state and in an open area near to water. Leviathan can be summoned in Insomnia due to its water elements. Shiva's summon chance increases for each party member in KO/Danger, and the time the player has spent in battle. Shiva needs some space to be summoned, but can be summoned nearly anywhere. Bahamut is only summoned during the game's penultimate boss battle. When summoning becomes available the screen darkens, small white lights appear all around the area, and the battle theme changes. The lights resemble the "soul fragments", which featured prominently for early Final Fantasy Versus XIII trailers, and appear in the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy series games of which Final Fantasy XV was originally a part of. Noctis's eyes glow red for a time after the summoning has ended. In Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, Noctis can call upon Ramuh when his HP is depleted to 0. Ramuh uses Judgment Bolt when summoned; enemies defeated by this attack do not yield EXP. When first released, enemies defeated by summoning only yielded EXP to Noctis. After the 1.05 patch, every party member that has not fallen will gain the EXP as well. List of astrals Titan Titan is the astral of earth who resides in Disc of Cauthess under the glowing meteorite. He is a giant who uses Gaia's Wrath to damage enemies and has a higher chance of appearing after Noctis's allies have been defeated. When summoned, Titan appears in the distance, picks up a large piece of earth, and tosses it at the enemies in Noctis's vicinity. When this lands, several gigantic pillars of earth rise from the ground to damage nearby foes. In the "Trial of Titan" demo playable at E3 2016, Titan served as a boss. Ramuh Ramuh is the astral of wind and lightning. He is a bearded old wizard dressed in flowing robes. He uses Judgment Bolt when outside a dungeon to deal heavy damage to all opponents within a wide radius. Inside a dungeon, Ramuh simply throws his staff at his foes from afar. When Ramuh is called upon, he scoops Noctis up with his left hand and wraps his staff in lightning. He then tosses the staff at the enemies below him, triggering a massive explosion that chars the surrounding landscape. Ramuh can be called upon in almost every area, and he has a higher chance of appearing the longer a battle lasts. Leviathan Leviathan dwells in Altissia and is the goddess of the tides. She is a colossal sea serpent, and is described as elegant, intelligent, and "very close to the gods." Though she hasn't been active for a thousand years, Altissia's residents are wary of Leviathan, for she is known as cruel and not to hesitate to drown her surroundings. Leviathan is capable of disguising herself and traveling in liquid form; she cannot be summoned unless there is a body of water nearby, and she only appears to Noctis if he is in Danger. Shiva Shiva is an ice astral who is fond of humanity. When summoned, she freezes the surrounding landscape. She appears alongside several copies of herself and uses her signature attack, Diamond Dust. Shiva's summon chance increases for each party member in KO/Danger, and the time the player has spent in battle. Shiva needs some space to be summoned, but can be summoned nearly anywhere. In the Chinese version of Final Fantasy XV, Shiva has a that gives her a shiny bodysuit and less pale skin. This is most likely due to China's regulations against exposed skin and the appeal for more human-looking characteristics over otherworldly ones. Bahamut Bahamut is the most powerful astral, and represents the power of light. He appears as a giant man in dark armor with wings made out of swords. Unlike other astrals, Bahamut can only be called during Noctis's battle with the penultimate boss at the end of Final Fantasy XV. When summoned, he uses Ultima Sword, an attack that causes several massive blades to rain down on the enemy. Ifrit Ifrit is a hostile astral who plays an important role in Eos's history. In the Old Calendar Era, he betrayed the rest of his kind and caused the downfall of Solheim and began the Great War of Old. Ifrit cannot be summoned by Noctis. Creation and development that depicts various summons.]] Leviathan was one of the first astrals to be designed for Final Fantasy XV. She was planned to appear even when the game was known as Final Fantasy Versus XIII. According to Square Enix, astrals are not "random creatures" that show up and suddenly disappear. Instead, they fit into the world around them, thus "forging a covenant" with them is meaningful. In regards to astrals, Director Hajime Tabata has said, "You get them to help you. You ask them to let them agree to help you. In the world of Final Fantasy, there is one word given to them, and that is 'Guardians.' They are protective deities. So the relationship that Noctis has with them is that he besieges them to request them to lend him their power." Astrals in Final Fantasy XV are recurring summons from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Hajime Tabata decided which summons to include by considering only those that could be a solid part of a story, play a meaningful role in a game's world, and represent the Final Fantasy series as a whole. Titan was originally planned to be obtainable in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, but the astral's story significance led Square Enix to replace him with Ramuh, whose existence in the demo is intended to show players what happens when an astral is tamed and becomes available for use. Gallery Noctis-red-eyes-summon-FFXV.png|Noctis's eyes glow red after a summoning. Etymology Trivia *Each astral Noctis forges a covenant with is summoned once in the main story. **Ramuh during retrieval of the Regalia. **Titan during the battle against Leviathan. **Leviathan to save Noctis and the passengers on the train. **Bahamut and Shiva during the game's penultimate boss battle. *The astrals' seemingly transcendental presence is similar to the concept of how primals in Final Fantasy XIV have both a physical and aetherial form. *According to legend, Eos was created by a race of beings that descended from a higher plane. While these mysterious beings retreated from the world, the astrals remained and came to be recognized as gods. This is similar to the lore of Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy with the gods and the fal'Cie. Final Fantasy XV started as Final Fantasy Versus XIII and part of the same mythos as the Lightning Saga and the ''Type'' series. *Astrals have their own language. When Titan first contacts Noctis, he cannot understand it. Later, when Shiva speaks to Noctis after the party defeats the penultimate boss, Noctis conveys what she says to the others. Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania posits that only those "touched by gods" can understand the language of astrals. When Noctis speaks with Bahamut however, he appears to talk in human language. References de:Astral pt-br:Astral Category: Final Fantasy XV Category:Summons Category:Summon Magic Category:Astrals Category:Deities